Pokemon Destiny: The Path of Legends Part 25
by Boredstick
Summary: Hi everyone, I m finally done with my studies, and that means that I can now focus on PoL even more ! A much anticipated chapter, that even ends on a cliffhanger and marks another new climax in PoL... so enjoy, and keep your eyes out for Chapter 26...


_Chapter 25: The Time Has Come_

Ash was walking back to the tree, hoping to find some answers. Devastated after the recent deaths of Lugia and the others, Ash´s heart was burdened even further by that fact that Misty was the one.

Hoping that Brock, Oak and May are safe, Ash suddenly heard something and looked up, as he saw Rayquaza, fleeing high into the clouds. About to call out for it, Ash stopped, not wanting involve it should Misty encounter it again. Continuing forward, Ash suddenly heard something familiar.

Apparently coming from inside the tree, Ash ran as fast as he could , as he got inside and managed to reach the main chamber. It was Pikachu. Coming through a portal shortly after Ash, Pikachu searched for him all over the tree but afterwards remained inside incase he would come back.

Seeing Ash, Pikachu jumped into his arms, as both shed tears of joy after losing one another not so long ago. Drying off both his and Pikachu´s tears, Ash noticed that Pikachu was back to normal, not having the sudden change of appearance with golden fur. Ash then asked what happened to it.

´´ Your Pikachu returned to life, but not as it´s usual self... it´s about to walk a new path in life...´´

Hearing a familiar voice, Ash looked around but saw no one, as something grabbed Pikachu´s attention. It went to the energy core, as Pikachu told Ash that the voice came from the inside.

- Hello, where are you? Who are you and how do you know about me and Pikachu?

The energy core suddenly glowed more intense, as something got connected to Ash´s mind.

´´ Don´t be afraid, it´s only so we can communicate Ash... I may be dead, but I still exist...´´

It was Mewtwo. Eith it´s Aura imbedded inside the energy core, it told Ash to remain and listen.

- I was beside you... when you... I´m sorry Mewtwo... I should have listen to you and Mew...

´´ Even if you would have, the Unown would still do whatever it takes to bring you to them... I´m the one who is sorry... I should have found out more what was really happening with them...´´

- Then I suppose you already know... but, how did this happen, how did you end up here Mewtwo?

´´ The Unown used you as a proxy, and knowing what power I possess, they decided to kill me... but despite their success, they did not know that a part of my Aura was stored in the tree, long ago:

You don´t remember this, but we have encountered each other before our encounter at Mt Quena, in which if it wasn´t for you then the world would already have perished many years ago due to me...

In a battle against Mew, Mew apparently got hold of a part of my Aura, and after we all went our separate ways, it returned to this place, the Tree of Beginning, and preserved my Aura inside. I did not even now of the existence of Aura or the tree, and if it wasn´t for Mew I would not be here right now... as for the Unown... I have to say this to you Ash... they are not your enemy... not anymore...´´

- I know Mewtwo... I met up with her... please... tell me... tell what to do to save her, please...

´´ I don´t know Ash... what I do know is that she must be stopped... but it can´t be done by me or the Legendary Pokemon, there is only one that is stronger that any of us all to stop her... it´s you Ash. I know about your sacrifice for her... but sadly, as much as your love for each other will make you two do anything for each other... that love now is destroying our planet... it´s already happening...

- Everyone has said the same thing, but I won´t do anything to Misty, I won´t lose her again, I swear on my life! She´s everything to me, she´s all I got left after everything that I have lost! I´d rather...

´´ Let the world get destroyed than destroy her? Is your love for her more important than our planet and everything living on it? Even if there is a way to save her from what she has become, while we search for answers, people will die, cities get destroyed! You are the Chosen One, you have to do it!

- I never was given a choice Mewtwo, everyone cannot expect me to do something just because I was destined for it! It´s true that I have beaten every disaster the way it was meant to be, but this time everything went wrong... so now it´s my own choice, it´s time for me to do it my own way!

´´ Then more people will certainly die, Pokemon will die, even more of your friends might perish because of you! She has killed with her own hands Ash, both humans and Pokemon... the only reason your friends probably haven´t tried anything is because they expect you to do the right thing! Chosen One... Ash... if you don´t do it... then I fear she will do to you what you won´t do to her...

In tears, Ash ran out of the chamber, as Pikachu followed. Not getting too far, Ash tripped and fell to the ground, but did not rise up again, as he remained crying on the ground. Pikachu got to Ash.

- Pikachu... please... tell me everyone´s wrong... that you don´t expect me to do this... I can still save her... there has to be a another way... tell me what I should do... I just don´t know anymore...

In tears aswell, Pikachu tried to cheer up Ash, also believing that Misty can be saved. Ash then picked up Pikachu and stood up. Not wanting to hear anymore from Mewtwo, Ash went the other way.

Reaching the underground lake, Ash layed down on the grass and looked up, trying to think it all through. Wanting to get some questions answered from The Unown, Ash thought about a way to get to them, as suddenly a portal opened infront of him. About to run away, Ash noticed that nothing happened, that no one stepped out of it. Thinking about the possibility of it being a trap, Ash took a chance, as he grabbed Pikachu and went through the portal, which closed after they entered it.

Taking the opperunity to nurtrish themselves, Brock took the time to eat what remained of the food stock in the safehouse, but was still very deep in thought about his family being at Indigo Plateau.

- With Max safe at home, I going with you Brock... we will find them, and bring them back home.

- You lost Skitty, Ash lost both Delia and Giovanni... I just pray I´m not the next one to suffer...

- Flint is atleast safe and alright..., last time I heard from my parents was that they were at home, waiting for me and Max to come back to Petalburg City. Max must be so mad at me right now ...

- I´d do the same thing as you May if it were my siblings, though I can´t imagine how my parents must feel now, they really don´t know if I was alright or hurt ever since all of this first began...

- I just hope Oak and Ash made it safely through... what happened to her Brock... what´s going on...

- I´m sure Oak will find some answers to all of this... as for Misty... even if Oak is right, that Ash has to do something...it´s Misty we´re talking about, not Vicious ... she´s our friend, one of us...

- That´s true... but I don´t think the world will see it from our perspective Brock... atleast I´m not hearing or feeling anything from her, so that would mean that we´re safe from her for the moment...

Suddenly the computer flickered, as it resumed the link to the news team. Laying on the ground, the new team looked around, as they resumed to film everything in the area. Focusing on Misty again, the crystal spikes and stones were gone, as Misty was seen looking into the sky, right towards space.

Someone then approached her, as the new team zoomed in to see who it was. It was Oak. Arriving before Misty did, he kept himself concealed until he felt it was safe to communicate with her.

He was just behind Misty, as he called out to her. Misty lowered her head, as she told him to stop.

- I warned you before Proffessor... stay out of my way... don´t force me to do anything to you...

- Misty... I haven´t come to do anything to hurt or stop you, I just came back here to talk, that´s all...

- Let me first tell you that I meet Max... don´t worry he´s fine, we had a small talk together... I already explained everything to him, if you want some answers, then go to Petalburg City...

- Even if I want to, the crystalisation is spreading all over the world Misty... you have to stop it...

- It´s all under my control Proffessor... no one will die from it, only be kept in statis... I tried to keep you out of the way long enough by putting you in statis... but I wasn´t strong enough back then...

- If it´s all under your control... then why aren´t you stopping it Misty... what are you doing?

- I may be young, but I am not stupid Professor... what I told Max was minimal, if I say anything else, then you all will surely attempt to stop me... and I won´t let that happen Oak... I swear...

- We are not your enemy, but we can´t be your allies either if you push us away... talk to me....

- Let´s just say that what I am doing... is the only way to be sure that I was right... besides, if you truly are my ally, then tell me where he is... you escaped with him, but I am not done with him yet...

- Misty, you tried to kill Ash... even with the most legitimate reason ever imaginable, do you truly comprehend how insane that sounds! Why on Earth did you even try to do such a thing Misty?!

Misty began to glow red, as she tried to calm herself down. Oak saw spikes, starting to form on the ground in reaction to Misty. Oak gave her time to calm down, as Misty turned around towards him.

- It´s not Ash... The Unown are decieving once again... he died but they never brought him back...

- What? No, Ash told us how he came back to life... what makes you think that he isn´t really Ash?

Misty took out the Soul Dew, as she suddenly froze. The Aura within had diminished considerably, as it was risking fading away. Seeing what she saw, Oak asked her what was inside the Soul Dew.

- It´s Ash...he´s dying... his Aura is growing weaker, the Soul Dew can´t keep him for too long...

- But, wasn´t Latios in it... unless... Misty, were you involved... in what happened to Altomare?

Nearly crying, Misty put the Soul Dew back into her pocket, as Oak demanded an answer from her.

- I said it before to everyone else and I´ll say it again... I´ll do anything to bring him back Oak...

- Please no... don´t tell me it´s true! They´re all gone Misty! The citizens, Lorenzo, Bianca, Tracey!

Misty froze, as she immediatly started to cry. Not knowing that Tracey was in Altomare, Misty asked Oak if he was sure. Oak told her again about Tracey, as Misty turned away from him.

- Tracey... if I had known... then I would have looked for him... but now it´s... it´s too late... Oak...

Sharing her grieve, Oak put a hand onto her shoulder, only to be pushed back by Psychic, as Misty immobilsed him. Suddenly a familiar sound was heard, as Misty quickly looked up into the sky.

It was Deoxys. The very same that Ash encountered in LaRousse City, it began it´s decent but did not slow down, heading straight downward, appearing to aim right towards Misty´s location. Misty grinned and trapped Oak in a crystal imprisonment, as the spikes and rocks formed once again.

Suddenly Misty burst in red Aura, as the spikes rose upward over her, impaling Deoxys should it attempt to crash right into her. Creating it´s own energy sheild, Deoxys stopped it´s crash course, suspecting that it´s too late. Halting just below the clouds, Deoxys looked down towards Misty.

It then looked into space at the Millenium Comet, still heading in it´s normal path. In the blink of an eye, the spikes rose up towards Deoxys, as it barely evaded in time. It copied itself several times and ordered them towards Misty, but she kept them at bay with Psychic. Deoxys then recalled them.

- You see Oak, a Deoxys has even come here to stop me! But it´s too late! It´s already happening!

Not sure what to do, Deoxys circled above Misty, waiting for her to make a move. Suddenly sensing something wrong, Deoxys quickly fled and headed back out into space. Misty then released Oak.

- Why did Deoxys go straight after you Misty...unless... it´s about the Millenium Comet, isn´t it?!

- Enough! You´re trying my patience Oak, it would be best that you´re somewhere else instead...

A portal suddenly opened, as Misty used Psychic and forced Oak into the portal and then closed it. With him out of the way, Misty focused her power, as the air was vibrating with energy once again.

Filming everything, the news team continued to keep themselves hidden no matter what, not risking Misty seeing them, as the cameraman aimed the camera upwards towards space to film the comet.

Seeing everything that happened on the computer, Brock noticed something, as he took a closer look. May asked Brock what was wrong, as she also looked, trying to see anything specific.

-It´s the comet... the tail has changed it´s angle May... that means that it´s changing the course...

- What about Misty and Oak? Did the news team record them, did you hear them talk Brock?

- Sadly no, apparently they both were too far away for the news team to have any sound... but I saw everything perfectly... she has the Soul Dew... why on earth would she even have it, why did she react so extreme when she took it forth... and where the hell did she send Proffesor Oak to...

- I heard Ash mention it to us long ago... the Legendary guardian Latios is inside it, isn´t it?

- Yes... but Altomare was hit by a massive tidalwave... if Misty has it, then she... no it just can´t be...

- Brock... she´s my friend aswell... but you saw it yourself just now... she´s entirely someone else...

Thinking enough is enough, Brock closed the computer and told May to prepare herself, as Brock opened up his backpack and put in equipment that might be necessary further ahead. Having everything ready, Brock told May to get up, as he tried to open up an door to the outside.

Not able to open it, Brock tried to break through with a tackle, but the door would not move at all.

Wondering what might block the door, Brock went back to the computer and started it, as he tried to see if there were any cameras on the outside to use and see what was happening on the outside.

Brock froze, as he saw that the camera lens was crystallised. Wanting to be sure, he went to a covered window and pushed the armour aside to look, as Brock´s fear turned out to be true.

The entire window was crystallised, as Brock immediatly put the armour back. Trapped inside, Brock was about to tell May when suddenly he saw that she was terrefied. A far too familiar sound was heard, as Brock put his ear onto a wall to make sure. Something was moving inside the pipes.

- Oh no... it´s the crystalisation... it must have stopped on the outside but found a way inside...

- And we can´t get out of here... what are we gonna do Brock, isn´t there a way to stop it for awhile?

- We could try to close the air ventilation, but then we´d not get any air... based on the length of the pipes in this place, the crystalisation might come in a matter of minutes or hours... this is bad May...

Ash got through and was back at the dark place. Looking around, The Unown were nowhere to be seen, as Pikachu jumped off and called out for them. A portal suddenly opened. Worried that Misty actually made a trap and was coming through, Ash quickly looked around, but saw that the box with the Unown letters was missing. With symbols still embedded on the floor. Ash took out the last letter and put it back in again. Another portal then opened up, as Ash immediatly ran through it.

Now in Petalburg City, Ash looked around in horror as he saw the entire city crystalised. Thinking about Max, Ash ran off into the house in search for him. He immediatly saw Drew crystallised , as Ash got worried that something might have happened to Max aswell. Frantically calling out for Max., Ash got no answer, as he then searched in each room but didn´t find Max inside the house.

Ash went to the gym to look, as he saw that the crystal doors had been forced open. Seeing broken crystals on the ground, Ash understood that someone was definetly inside not so long ago. Entering, Ash called out for Max, but got no answer, as he looked around, with Pikachu helping him search.

Pikachu called out for Ash, as he hurried to see what it had found. Ash immediatly saw Norman, Caroline and the Pokemon together, as Ash grinned, believing that Misty was involved in their incident. Pikachu stood behind them, crying, as Ash got closer and asked it what was wrong.

It was Max. Behind his parent´s crystalisation, he layed on the ground, as Ash quickly tried to wake him up. With no reaction, Ash told Pikachu to use Thunderbolt. But despite Pikachu´s attempts, Max did not wake up. Ash got closer, as he felt that Max was lifeless, his Aura was already gone.

Ash clinched his fists, filled with sorrow, believing he and the others inevitably sent Max to his death. Thinking about what Mewtwo told him before, Ash quickly pulled himself together.

Pikachu decided to wait outside, wanting to leave Ash alone, also keeping guard should Misty appear. Thinking of a way to get out of the city, Ash got an idea, as he told Pikachu to come with him. Looking around, Ash saw an outhouse and managed to get inside, as he found a way of transportation to leave the city. Telling Pikachu to hop on, Ash quickly rode a bike out of the city.

Misty entered the dark place through a portal, as Oak confronted her about what she just did to him.

- I´m sorry Proffesor... at the beginning I never really wanted to hurt anyone, let alone kill... I´m sorry for overreacting, it´s hard to surpress my emotions since they´re bound to my powers...

- I can forgive much Misty... but this... you acted out of your own free will, your actions have let to so many innocent deaths. Not only the flood, but the entire crystallisation that´s all over the world!

- At first the Unown used it to break through and enhance their influence on our world... they´re the ones responsible for most of the deaths... I´m using it to enhance my powers wherever I go, and so that I can more easily find everyone. And finally...I now know where Ash is... I have to go soon...

- I don´t fully know what happened, but The Unown are powerless, you have their power in you, but eventually you will lose control over that power Misty! Stop now while you still have a chance!

- Not yet... I need to confirm something first... I found Max in Petalburg City... his parents are gone Oak, it´s too late to bring them back... I would have saved them if I had got control over my power sooner... even if none of you knew, you all left Max alone to mourn... but now I´m here for him...

- Oh no... Misty please, leave Max out of this, he has nothing to do with what´s going on, he´s been through hell back and forth with Giovanni, Vicious, and now this! Damn it, he´s still a little child!

- Max may be a child, but that also makes him far more objective than anyone... I have listened to him. And even though my plan is in motion, what he has said has begun to make me doubt myself...

- He sees the world through the eyes of a child, his objectivity doesn´t give you any right to use him for your schemes! He just lost his parents, and almost even lost May due to what Vicious did to her!

- He isn´t bound to anything, Max is free to go as he wants, but considering what is happening, and what will happen soon enough... it would be best for me to keep him safe here. As for May and Brock... they´ll resurface eventually... May needs to know about her parents... and to be with Max...

Misty opened a portal and entered it, as she closed it. Left alone in the dark place, Oak called out for the Unown but got no answer. He then tried taking letters from the carvings on the floor and spell out a location in an attempt to get out, but as he put in the last letter nothing happened.

A portal opened up, as Misty stepped out. Ash was seen in the distance on a road, with the bike crystalised onto the road. Another portal suddenly opened, as Ash entered with Pikachu. Now able to track Ash once he stood on the crystallisation, Misty restrained herself from going after him.

She teleported back to Max at the gym in Petalburg City, thinking about what Max had said to her, as Misty focused and used her powers, as she began to glow red. With Ho-Oh´s power inside her, she focused Aura through her hands, as she then kneeled down to Max. Putting her hands on him, Aura transfered to his body,as she decided to do it. Max opened his eyes, as Misty then stopped.

Looking confused, Max then noticed that Misty was beside him, as he asked what happened to him.

- Don´t worry, you´re alright Max... I managed to do it... it was a big risk... but I actually did it...

Misty slowly stood up, as she took out the Soul Dew. Max then asked what she was talking about.

- It´s good that you don´t remember... it was hard for me to do Max... in a way, I killed you... I took your Aura and imbedded it into myself... and then used my newfound power... to bring you back...

Max remained completly terrified on the ground, asking her what she was going to do to him now.

- Just like I told the Professor before... don´t stand in my way Max, and nothing should happen to you. About what you said to me... I´m sure you all want to know the truth just as much as I want about Ash. In order to do that, I have to continue with my plan, and I need your support Max...

Asking about her plan, Max and Misty suddenly teleported, as they were back in the dark place. Seeing Oak laying on the floor, Max did not try to approach him, not wanting to provoke Misty.

- I brought him here because he was getting in my way... seems he´s trying to get some rest... as for Ash... he´s just outside the city, he has discovered the way to use the portals... I´m sure he´ll use them to come after me... yes Max... I believe that this time... he is the one that will try to kill me...

Max backed away, shocked by what Misty just said, not sure what to say. Oak began to wake up, as Misty opened a portal and was about to enter, wanting to safely leave Max and Oak behind.

Suddenly Max grabbed Misty, stopping her from entering the portal, as she asked what was wrong.

- If what you say turns out to be true... then you can´t be alone in this Misty... let me go with you.

- No Max... I think everyone left you safely behind in Petalburg City because they know, just as I know... that things might get very bad... and that we won´t be able to protect you from one another...

Keeping Max at bay with Psychic, Misty entered the portal and closed it after she left.

Brock and May tried using the computer to get help, but it did not start, suggesting that the crystalisation might have got to the powercables. The sound got more intense, as a door suddenly was crystallised, and had enough space inbetween the floor to let the crystalisation continue.

Knocking down the computer off the table, Brock quickly told May to grab the table, as he opened the armoured window. Still crystalised, Brock told May to push, trying to use the table to ram the window, but the table got shattered into several pieces once it hit the diamond-hard crystalisation.

The crystalisation was spreading throughout the floor when suddenly a portal opened. A hand reached out, as May grabbed hold of the hand and then Brock. They jumped into the portal before the entire room got covered in crystalisation. Opening their eyes, they were at Indigo Plateau.

Laying on the ground, May turned around and saw Misty, as she then stretched out her hand and helped May up aswell as Brock. Misty then nodded as if she knew what Brock was about to ask her, as Brock ran to look for his family. May remained with Misty among the crystal formations.

- It was sheer luck that I could focus and finally get to you in time before the crystallisation did...

- Thank you... but Misty... what´s happening to you, why are you doing all these horrible things?

- I´m not the enemy May, I never really wanted to hurt any of you... at first I got manipulated to an extent by the Unown, but now that I´m free of their control, I can expose the truth to all of you...

- Misty, I feel such emotions in you... so much sadness... but also so much hate within you too...

- It´s so ironic how of all people, you´re the only one that truly knows how I feel. Despite how our connection happened, it has proved itself useful... you may have found out early about my thoughts and emotions...but in the process, I have also found out alot from you May... about you and Ash...

- I´m glad you know... because then you know that I already found out that his heart was yours...

- Still... I respect you even more now that before May... knowing I am not the only one that would do anything for Ash... so that is why I ask you to stay out of this situation... this is not your fight...

- I will if you give Oak a chance and listen to him... he returned to talk to you... where is he Misty?

- He´s in a safe place... I talked to him, listen to his words of wisdom... but it only troubled my already burdened heart... he told me about Altomare and Tracey... I didn´t know he was there May...

- You must realise it yourself... unless you stop... there won´t be anyone else left alive Misty...

- I´ll open up a portal... Max is waiting for you there... you can still have a normal life May... and Max really needs you by his side, he found your parents inside the gym... go to him May...

Sensing Misty´s feelings, May immediatly got tearful, feeling what Misty was trying to tell her regarding their death. Holding her emotions back for the moment, May then saw Misty beginning to cry, as the crystal formations suddenly began to diminish and were leveling down to the ground.

Suddenly a portal opened next to them, as May dried off her tears. Wanting to go and take care of Max due to what she found out, May was tourn between her duty to everyone and her responsability towards Max, knowing Brock would be left alone. Misty then begged May to go through the portal.

- No I won´t. I cannot abandon Brock and everyone else, not even for Max. Misty...close the portal.

An outcry was heard, but Misty already knew. Brock fell to the ground in tears, finding his family crystalised onto the ground. Misty then glowed red, focusing her powers, as the crystalisation on Brock´s family began to glow. Brock quickly backed away, as the crystallisation was fading away.

Opening their eyes, his mother and siblings saw him, as he hugged them, for a minute believing he had lost them. Misty then let free the others that were imprisoned, as many quickly retreated into buildings. Suddenly Misty flinched, and took out the Soul Dew. May then asked about what it was.

- It´s Ash... I need the crystalisation to be strong... enough to bring him back... I´m... I´m so sorry...

Misty focused, as she began to crystallise people again, but spared Brock´s family. Brock told them to hurry inside to safety, and ran off to Misty, as free civilians quickly became crystallised again.

- Misty stop it immediatly, let these people go! They have no desire to be involved in any of this!

Suddenly Brock stopped, as May cowered in fear, feeling Misty´s outburst of emotions. His legs got crystallised, as he was pinned to the ground. The crystal formations grew out of the ground once again, as spikes surrounded Brock and May. Despite her previous tears, Misty was filled with rage.

- It´s partially their fault... instead of helping in the beginning, they did nothing... militia and many others gave their own lives to protect civilians from the start against Team Rocket... but when Vicious captured the milita... then they did nothing to help... they only cared for themselves...

Feeling what Misty was about to suddenly do, May in tears told her not to do it. Not having much of a choice, Brock called out for Steelix, as it came forth and got behind Misty. Taken completely by surprise, Steelix was already told by Brock previously what was going on and what it had to do.

Steelix used Dragonbreath and got a direct hit, as Misty hit the ground. Partially paralyzed, Misty remained immobile on the ground, as the spikes faded away. Brock was returning back to normal.

Shocked by what just happened, May ran to Misty, as Brock quickly ran off to the Pokemon Center where his family was. He didn´t get far, as he suddenly was pinned to the ground with Psychic.

May was pushed aside by Psychic, as Misty then levitated. Suspended in the air, Misty approached Brock. May was about to run to him and try to stop her, but shrieked, as she was totaly crystalised.

Screaming in pain, Brock was then lifted high up from the ground, as he felt chills down his spine, seeing into Misty´s eyes. With her Aura glowing intensivly red, spikes then rose up from the ground and surrounded Brock, pointing the sharp ends at him as Misty was nearly about to strike at him.

Thunder suddenly hit Misty but was protected this time by an energy shild, as the spikes got destroyed. Brock fell to the ground, as Misty quickly turned around. A portal had suddenly opened.

Pikachu had come through it, and seeing what was about to happen it attacked her. Misty lowered herself to the ground and walked towards Pikachu, as she then closed the portals. Seeing it more clearly, Misty then saw that Pikachu had got back it´s golder fur once again, as she got closer.

Taking the oppertunity, Brock quickly ran straight into the Pokemon Center to take shelter, terrified by what just happened to him. Someone suddenly grabbed him, as Brock turned around. It was Ash.

Telling Brock to stay behind, Ash went outside, as he saw Pikachu battle Misty. Brock warned Ash what Misty was capable of, but Ash was confident, realising moments ago what Mewtwo told him about Pikachu. Ash was completely speechless at what Pikachu and Misty were doing to each other.

Becoming litterary a Pokemon god due to Ho-Oh, Pikachu continued to use immensly powerful Thunder, trying to break through Misty´s defensive shield while dodging her attacks. Knowing she can´t fight it with Psychic, Misty continued to try to engulf Pikachu in crystalisaton but failed, as it was far too quick and powerful. Suddenly Misty stopped, as she then turned around and saw Ash.

Pikachu immediatly used Quick Attack and in the blink of an eye got beside Ash. Seeing May and other civilians crystalised aswell as thinking about Max, Ash clenched his fists and began to glow yellow. Suddenly Ash was getting weaker, as he collapsed on the ground. It was the Soul Dew.

Knowing the time has come, Misty decided to do it. Holding the Soul Dew in her hand, Misty focused her newfound powers from Ho-Oh, attempting to revive Ash´s Aura inside the Soul Dew. Seeing that Ash was getting affected, it further convinced Misty that she was right about him and The Unown. The Soul Dew began to glow yellow, as Ash ´s glow got weaker . Pikachu was about to attack Misty in order to stop her and charged up a Thunder, when suddenly something happened.

The Soul Dew shattered, as the pieces remained in Misty´s hand. Shocked by what just happened, Misty quickly used her powers and imbedded the Aura into herself, doing everything to keep it alive no matter what. Crystalisation suddenly began to fade away from the area, as Ash was getting back to normal aswell. A portal then opened, as Misty in tears immediatly teleported inside it to flee.

The sky was beginning to clear, as Ash could feel the psychic energy in the air vanishing. About to go after Misty, Ash then saw May, as he immediatly ran up to her, using his regained powers to bring her back, but there was nothing he could do. Believing he was too late to save her just like Max, Ash was about to go after Misty, when suddenly the portal closed before he could enter it.

Attempting to create another portal, Ash failed, as he knew that something was going on, something about Misty that also prevented him from using the portals. Something had gone terribly wrong.

Oak woke up, as he saw Max laying on the floor. Hearing him sob, Oak wanted to approach him, when suddenly a portal opened up. Max got up and saw Oak aswell as the portal, as he went to him. Misty quickly came out of the portal, as Oak grabbed Max and wanted to try to escape, but decided not to once he saw Misty colapsing onto the floor. Oak told Max to enter the portal without him.

Max refused and instead ran straight to Misty, as he kneeled down and asked her what happened.

- Max... I couldn´t bring him back... because I was wrong... it is Ash... it´s really him... but...

- Then if it´s Ash then get free from the Unown and stop all this, before they try anything else!

- Max... I was wrong about Ash... but right about something else... I was right about The Unown...

Oak was approaching Misty when suddenly the Unown letters on the ground began to glow red, as it quickly intensified. Misty began to glow aswell, as Max backed away and went back to Oak.

The air was virbrating with psychic energy, as suddenly the Unown appeared. Communicating telepathically with them, Misty revealed what she just found out, as they reacted intensively to what she planned to do. Holding the shards of the Soul Dew in her hand, Misty opened up a new portal.

- Max...Proffessor... you´re free to go... I´m sorry for everything I have done, and the Unown... and if something terrible happens from now on, know that it´s not because of me, or The Unown...

Misty entered the portal, as The Unown remained trapped while Max and Oak were teleported out of there. Back at Indigo Plateau, Oak immediatly looked around, surprised to see everything back to normal. Brock approached him, as both asked each other what happened. Max then saw May further away, as he ran to her. Pikachu was beside her, as it was about to tell Max what happened to her.

Max then told Pikachu what Misty said about the crystalisation, as Pikachu then immediatly ran off to look for Ash to tell him that May isn´t dead. It didn´t take long until Pikachu found him.

Oak went inside the Pokemon Center to try to gather any millitia while Brock went to Max, as Brock told Max the details of what happened, regarding Misty and what she did to him and to May.

- It´s understandable... but whatever happened to Misty just now... I can´t say if it´s good or bad...

Oak returned and told them that all the millitia had fled and gathered shortly after being informed of the tragic death of the birds. Shocked by what Oak just said, suddenly May got back to normal.

Not losing even a second, May immediatly ran off to look for Ash, as everyone followed her. May meet up with Pikachu, as it indicated that Ash wished to be left alone for awhile. May asked where he is, as Pikachu pointed her in the right direction. May quickly ran off to go search for him.

The entire area around Ash was totaly devasted due to him using his powers, practicing in order to be ready for what he finally must do. Finding him, May then approached him, as Ash was surprised to see her. Both then hugged each other, as Ash got tearful due to what he was about to tell her.

- I´m so sorry... I couldn´t save them May... there is nothing I can do to make it undone... the only thing left to do... is to stop her. I didn´t want to accept it, but now... I don´t have any other choice...

Ash then asked her how she got back, but May didn´t answer, only held him tight in her arms. Ash asked her what was wrong, but she didn´t say anything. Suddenly she whispered something to him, as Ash immediatly pushed her away. Everyone then arrived and asked May what she was doing.

May had no other choice, as she ran up to Ash and kissed him. Taken totally by surprise, Ash´s Aura was suddenly beginning to react to hers, as he looked into May´s eyes, but to his surprise looked into someone else´s eyes... Misty´s eyes. Suddenly May collapsed on the ground , as Ash vanished.

Ash was at the white place, as he turned around and saw Misty. Having no power in such a place, he was left defenceless, but Misty did not attack or do anything, as she slowly began to approach Ash.

- I found out from her that she cares for you as much as I do... so I had no choice but to use May to get to you this way... it´s just you and me here... I brought you here to ask you something Ash...

- Save it... you´re not Misty... not anymore... the one I know and love... died a long time ago... it´s all The Unown´s fault... but I will stop them... and you... as The Chosen One, this is my destiny...

- Ash, listen to me... I found out the truth... The Unown didn´t even try to deny it when I confronted them about what I just found out. Despite everything I have done, me and Max were both right...

- I went to Petalburg City... I saw them Misty... and Max... no more lies... no more games... just tell me right here, right now... what do you want from me... and from everyone else on this planet...

- Then you have got blinded by rage just as I got... Max is safe and alright, you didn´t see him since you were so consumed by what you were doing. There is no other way of saying this to you Ash...

- No matter what you say, it won´t bring back the birds, Max, May and everyone else that has died by your hands... so say what you want, but in the end... it won´t matter... you´re dead to me Misty...

Misty turned away from him, restraining herself from crying, trying to pull herself together, as Ash quickly took the oppertunity and forced her to the ground. Despite not having his powers, Ash was far heavier and stronger than Misty, as he sat ontop of her chest and put his hands around her throat.

Using whatever strength he has in himself, Ash would not let go until it´s all over, but quickly stopped, noticing that Misty didn´t fight back and try to get him off her, she just layed there. Ash asked her why she didn´t fight back at him, as Misty began to cry. She then asked him to continue.

- You already see me as dead... it´s your duty, your destiny... I have no desire to live a life in which you hate me, so do it... set me free Ash... from everything I have done, to everything I might do...

Thinking it´s another deciet, Ash was about to get off her when she grabbed his hands and put them onto her throat, as she told him to kill her. Ash tried to get lose but she would not let go of him.

Misty couldn´t take it anymore, as she cracked, crying her heart out, screaming out for him to kill her. Sensing an overwhelming sorrow in her voice, Ash told her to stop and tell her what is going on, what suddenly changed everything and what dark revelation she found out from The Unown.

Misty then told Ash the devastating truth, aswell as asking him a question that would decide the fate of everything. As if what she said actually killed him, Ash saw his entire life flash before his eyes up until that moment. But Misty knows Ash better than anyone... she knows what is his answer...

Ash looked into her sad eyes, as he took his hands off her. Seconds away from a total breakdown, an endless stream of tears ran down his face, as Ash stood up, having just one final answer for her...

- God no...Misty... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
